One with the Wind
by Hypno-Jay
Summary: What if Naruto was adopted and trained at a young age, what if he was a decendant of the 1st and 2nd Hokage? Naruto has found a home and conquered love, but now what problems will he face..
1. A new life Found

_One with the Wind_

_Fanfic by: HypnoJay_

A five year old blonde rolled through the streets of Konoha on the day of October tenth. All seemed normal for him, the glares, the cursing, a few thrown things. It was nothing he couldn't handle, but then all went wrong.

He was charged by a group of men in Ninja outfits, they were outstretching their arms as they attempted to barrage the five year old with kunai. It seemed impossible for the men as the boy seemed to have an unseen armor around him. Then as they were going to strike again they felt the air around them condense and slam them into a nearby wall.

Naruto stood there crying, this was not right… He didn't want to have to hurt these men, but he had to survive, he had to prove Oji-San that he would become the best hokage… He just had to.

The men sat on the wall and began to initiate in a baggage of Jutsus, Jutsus Naruto's wind armor could do nothing about. He felt a searing pain all over his body as the fire and electricity made contact. Everything felt as if it were gone, for he could not move an inch of anything… The air around him condensed as he shot out his hands with a slight bit of determination. The wind blades made contact with a man to his right, and the man fell… Limp as he died from the gash through his chest.

The other men saw their comrade fall and it only enraged them more as they began another barrage of Jutsus… Only to be stopped by a very angry Hokage. One man felt a fist in his face as another fell to a blow to the neck… The others just bowed down and began their apologies, only to be ignored…

"Ibiki… Take them and interrogate them for the answers to why they attacked a fellow Konoha citizen…" The Hokage wore a grim face as he looked at the mildly burnt Naruto, but scowled as he saw the men that attempted to kill the boy cowering and pleading for forgiveness.

"Yes Hokage-Sama…" Ibiki and a few ANBU grabbed the men and were gone in plume of smoke accompanied with a slight 'pop'. "Naruto… I.. Im sorry for what they have done.. Forgive them."

All his words fell upon deaf ears as Naruto began to tear up… "Why? Why Oji-San….. Why me? Always me…." Naruto tore away from the mans grasp as he ran down a street to his rundown apartment.

The Hokage was on the verge of tears, 'Naruto-Kun… Forgive me… I am not who I used to be…. I cant even keep a promise to your father… I am not fit to watch over you..'

The aged man turned on his heel and made towards his office… He had things to do now.. He had a promise to keep.

As Naruto ran through the streets, he ran upon an empty ally. He ran into the dark straightaway only to trip upon a discarded book… He looked down to see the ragged book and on the title it read, 'Poems of the Heart'. He fidgeted as he pushed himself up to grab the book… He held it in his arms as he once again ran towards his apartment.

After ten minutes of running, followed by the curses, the glares, the flying objects, Naruto was home. He ran through his unsettled door and lay upon his hard as stone bed. Forgetting about his moments of pain, he opened up his new book.

_Upon the darkest meadow, Stood the queen of ice. Greeted by the darkness, and all the light alike. Not a question of the heart to ask the lady why… Why she greets the darkness as well as light with peace… A response taken to heart was given to the boy in heed. "Within the darkness comes the most beautiful of the light…" _

Naruto was perplexed, he did not understand that one phrase… It was unlike all his Jutsu scrolls, written journals, and stories of past heroes. These words he understood, but the meanings were not so kind. Deep in his mind he thought of himself, he lived in darkness… Yet he was kind and sweet… Everyone else lived so happily, yet look at the way he's seen..

This book of poems now held a meaning to him, it would be the first glimpse of resolve, and last act of past… Now born was a boy… a boy that was one with the wind.

* * *

The aged Sarutobi sat in his seat looking at a man in a dog mask. "Kakashi-San… I have some very important news for you…"

The man in the ANBU mask looked at the man through the holes meant for his eyes with curiosity, "And what might that be Hokage-Sama…"

Sarutobi began to contemplate, 'Should I tell him… I can not fear his reaction… But I lied about this to him in the past…. Would it be wise to forge the truth for a selfish reason.' All his thoughts were disrupted as Kakashi urged the man on.

"Hokage-Sama… I am a busy man, I ask you to tell me what is needed before I am called off." Kakashi kept his blank look to the man and stood completely still.

"Kakashi… How would you feel about leaving the ANBU?" Kakashi looked at his leader and responded, "I have no feelings towards that, but my fellow men will be slightly disappointed."

"Yes… Do you remember your senseis child?" Kakashi now looked sad… Even with his unvisable face the aura he gave off released that of true grief…

"Yes you told me he died during his birth… And also that I would have been the god father… Am I correct?" The Hokage grimaced at the cruelty of his lie..

"No Kakashi… That was all a lie." Kakashi nearly fell to his knee, but held his posture…

"I lied to you for a selfish reason back then… But now it seems my selfishness has led to a boys struggle."

" So you lied… You lied to me and caused me to grieve for the loss of both my sensei and his family… WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A…"

He was cut off as the Hokage stood, the man was now tearful and was holding his fellow soldier by the shoulder… "I am sorry… But I will now make up for it, the boys name is… Naruto."

At the time of the Hokages confession a blonde five year old was rummaging through his closet… Looking for something that represented the darkness he comes from, then he found it. The black baggy pants and skin tight black shirt. Upon the shirt was a spiral that the Hokage repressed as a meaning to his past… In reality it was the fourths symbol, but Naruto knew nothing of this.

He threw down his disgusting orange jumpsuit and began to dress into his new clothes. He looked into his cracked mirror and noticed something was amiss… Ah his horrible goggles… Naruto discarded his goggles and let his spiky hair become wild and unruly.

"Hmmm… Why do I look like the fourth… Oh well I guess looks don't matter." Naruto began to notice the suns departure as he lied back down in his bed to think of his future and what life would be like…

He was torn from his musing as there was a knock at the door. He went throught his cramped hallway to the fallen door and looked at the man in the mask.

"Uh.. What can I do for you ANBU-san?" Naruto didn't know why an ANBU member stood at the base of his door, but the man was here and it meant something.

Naruto was taken aback when the man pulled the boy into a soft hug. He could do nothing as the man created a warmth in Naruto's heart and Naruto nearly cried, but was stopped as the man let go.

"Naruto… I… Follow me." Naruto grabbed onto the mans arm and felt a tingling sensation pass through him as he appeared before his Oji-san.

"Hi Oji-San…" The Sandaime saw that the boy wasn't his usual happy go lucky self… And the clothes… they looked decent, then he remembered giving them to Naruto a year back.

"Naruto-Kun… I have something extremely important to tell you, but I need to check you first." A med nin came into the room and searched for anything wrong with the five year old boy.

"Hokage-Sama… It seems that the boy is fine, no burns, scratches, internal bleeding… All is fine.." The old man brightened up at this… The kyuubi did its job well.

"Ah yes.. Ok then your dismissed.." The med left and Kakashi stepped forward, "Hokage-Sama I need to leave now to finish…. My task… Yes?" Sarutobi nodded and dismissed the would be EX-ANBU Captain..

"So Oji-San… What did you need to tell me?" Naruto saw the once grinning face turn into one of regret and shame…

"Naruto… I…" He took a minute to gather his strength, "Naruto this is important for you… Do you know who your father was Naruto? Or your mother for that fact?" Naruto seemed sad as he uttered the word 'No'. "Then I guess this is where you learn about some of your past… Five years ago the Greatest demon Kyuubi no Youko attacked Konoha… And with that attack led to the downfall of the greatest man to walk the earth of Konoh. The fourth Hokage was brave and defeated the Demon at the cost of his life, but with the death of the great man came the death of your father Naruto…"

Naruto looked utterly confused, "Wha.. Your saying that the fourth was my.. Father……" Sarutobi stayed silent for a moment then continued, "Yes… And on that day came the end of the Kazama family… Your mother died shortly after your birth, she was the greatest woman I have ever met… Putting herself before every other… As she lay dying she would not leave without first ceasing the painful crying of her son… You Naruto are the last of your clan, and with it you hold the greatest Doujutsu in history… The Namonai Manako. (Insignificant Eye) It is also amusing because now you hold two bloodlines by blood, you also hold the Sharingan…"

"I…WHAT!!!!" Naruto was now crying, by the mentioning of the Sharingan he came the conclusion that his mother was an Uchiha, and that he still had family left.

"You may be related to the Uchiha, but it would be best if you did not associate with them… They are not the best people in the world and they seem to be plotting something… So just disregard that part." Naruto was thinking of something, "What are their names?"

"Whose? Your parents…" Naruto nodded, "Ah… Kazama Arashi and Hyoko Uchiha…" The aged hokage was now crying, thinking of all the times he spent with the peaceful couple or not so peaceful… All of it comes down to the time when Arashi came home nearly dead… Ahh yes Memories..

* * *

_Flashback_

_He continued his devastating trek to his home, where he would see his wife again… Probably one of his few motivations now a days… The blonde Hokage walked through the quaking forest as he saw a Iwa nin drop form the trees and stand before him…_

_The man who stood before him looked normal… But Arashi learned a lesson in the past that he would never forget… There's more than meets the eye. The man wore a tight brown shirt that reached halfway down his forearm and that was the length of a normal shirt. His pants were black and baggy and they had many holes to hold his weapons in._

'_Crap… out of all times to be attacked it has to be when I have barely any chakra. I guess its time to come up with a plan.' Arashi stared down his opponent then heard the man speak, "You are the fourth Hokage of Konoha… Your name is Arashi Kazama… It is an honor to fight such an honorable man… My name is Teukinaso Mitoro."_

_  
"Heh.. I guess It would be a good match, its too bad I'm already near death huh…" He stared at the man before him, and was surprised when he saw the man turn away._

"_Arashi… I would find it completely disrespectful to fight you when you are not at your fullest, so until we meet again… Neh… Goodbye for now." With that the man disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving a confused looking Yondaime._

'_I got lucky…' With the end of his unusual encounter he continued his trek home, about an hour of limping later the man fell before the gates of Konoha… It was a scene when the man was awoken from a punch on the head, compliments from his newly wedded wife._

"_KAZAMA ARASHI!!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WORRYING LIKE THAT, THE NEXT TIME YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN YOULL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!!!" The blonde man was begging to issue his pouting faze and his wife eagerly jumped on him, "KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!"_

'_Hahahaha and she's supposed to be the strongest Kunoichi here Snicker Girls fall for the charm much too easily.' "I'm sorry Hun… But can you please get me to the hospital ASAP!!" It was then that his dark haired wife saw his state.._

_She became (Much to the humor of the aged Sarutobi) utterly serious, "What happened Arashi-Kun?" He smiled and tried to think of a fake story but found none… _

"_Hehehe well you know when you told me not to infiltrate Kiwasabe (Border town near Iwa) by myself… Well I kinda did that and well yeah I was outnumbered so to say and.." He was abruptly cut off when Hyoko's fist connected to his head and he fell unconscious. _

_She picked up her blonde husband on her shoulders and waved to the amused Sarutobi who watched as she **ESCORTED **her husband ever so kindly to the hospital where he would be put through some extra painful tests just to make sure his health was in perfect condition. _

* * *

__

Fate was cruel… Was it not? The aged Hokage wanted to burst into tears right then and there, but not here in front of this boy. This boy who held a great future, a boy who had the most respectable attitude one could get… Never give up, never let down… It was truly inspirational to the old man… A boy who loses all in his life holds the most optimism he's ever seen… Yes fate was definitely cruel, no one deserves this, no one.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug at his side. "Oji-San… Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Naruto-Kun… This is of great importance because it pertains to your new family member." As he uttered the word family he saw Naruto become a bit more relieved.

"Fa.. Family?" The Hokage saw the smile go into a bit of a frown… "Oji… Oji-San, will this _Family_ be there for me like all the other kids family?" The old man bit down a frown.

A life of a child should hold some of the greatest memories… Happiness, having fun, meeting new people, being loved, cared for, and watched over by a family… By a friend.. 'I.. I am sorry Naruto… I have failed you and your family, but I will repent… Yes I shall repent and make up for it all.'

"Yes Naruto, you shall be.." He was cut off as Naruto looked down.

"_Loved_…" So much pain brought forth with the word uttered by Naruto, you could almost feel his pain, as if it were you own. The coldness and utter venom in the word to Naruto seemed his last hope… Would he be cared for, or just be hated like what his life was already like.

The Hokage could say nothing, he saw the sadness, he saw the pain. The wisdom of the two words were held by a boy no older than five and that should not be possible, but it was… It was..

As if on perfect time a man poofed into existence by the Hokage, "Yo!!" Hatake Kakashi, for once seemed to be useful on his late timing.

Naruto looked at the half masked man with interest, he noticed the mans ANBU uniform was disposed of, and in its place was standard Jounin wear. "Ah Kakashi… You made it just in time… Naruto, this is your new guardian. His name is.."

Once again caught off as Naruto spoke a word neither was expecting, "Tousan!!!" Naruto jumped at Kakashi and hugged the man with every bit of strength his little body withheld, and it caused Kakashi to nearly trip over his surprise and disbelief.

"Uhh… I guess that also works, well you two should go off and learn more of each other.." With that the '_Professor'_ waved the two off. In a silent poof Kakashi and Naruto were gone from the office of the admirable old man. _'Huh.. I wonder how those two are going to do..'_

_On the Head of the Greatest Man to Step Forth on Heaven and Earth_

Oh how weird this was for Kakashi, being called dad by his senseis only son. 'I wonder what sensei would think of this scene… Would he be surprised, disappointed, angry, happy, hell for once stioc..'

"Tousan.. Where do you live?" Kakashi looked at the hyper blonde and smiled, "Correction.. Where do we live."

"No way!!! Were going to be living together… Whooo." Naruto was brought out of his hyper active jumping when he felt himself slipping… when he opened his eyes he saw himself falling extremely fast towards his inevitable doom of the ground. He blinked and saw that the ground was getting farther and farther away and when he looked up he saw his _'Tousan'_ walking up his fathers face with no hands.

When they reached the top Naruto got scolded, "Naruto… Try not to be so hyper, it will get you in trouble and as you can see it can be a cause of your death someday." He saw Naruto frown, "Oh don't be sad about it now… We'll work on your control."

Naruto was brought out of his pout when he thought of something, "Tousan… How did you walk up the wall like that?" Kakashi looked dazed..

"Oh thinking of ninja things now are we… I will teach you how to do all these things if you want me to you know… you just gotta ask."

For the rest of the day, or more like a few hours the two talked of their past… And of course Naruto talked about his dream of becoming the greatest ninja EVER!!! Kakashi came up with a plan to start the boys training soon… Oh so very soon.

One thing caught Kakashi's attention about Naruto immediately his control over wind… Its like a second nature to the boy.. And then he saw that sometimes moisture in the air and the wood in the area would condense when the boy would near. Then on the way to Kakashi's apartment he noticed that Naruto would be completely intent when he saw fire.

What was surprising was when Naruto walked by a torch on a wall by an alley, the fire seemed as if to be possessed by the boy… Did this boy control such an affinity with these elements… Who exactly was Kazama Naruto?

A damn born Legend was the only thing Kakashi could come up with.

**I had to end it here, if you like this then review.. For now the only parings for Naruto were going to be Temari and Ino for sure :D**

**Please review… I want to know how I did with this first chapter… Till next chapter, **_Five Years of Training_


	2. Five years of training later

-1I'm pretty disappointed right now /… See over one hundred people read my first chapter, but where's the damn support?? I thank Windlg, Sharingan-Hater, Shkiyotenka Atasuiarai, and Shelwyn for actually reviewing… Makes me feel happy you know, well anyways this is the

**Pre-Chapter review :D**

**Well yeah seeing as how im going to take my time writing this story don't expect one every damn week, because I also have my other story… A World Gone Wrong which others seem to enjoy… So yeah that's about it.**

Read And Review

* * *

Naruto stood by his father, taking in the scene of the training ground before him. It had been a week since he had moved in with Kakashi and the man was already up to par with the title of 'Complete Father' to Naruto. The boy already considered him family, and in a weeks time of getting to know the man he had found out what he had given up just to be with Naruto.

Kakashi had given up his title of ANBU captain just to watch the boy, and had been taken off the '_Active Duty List_' Till Naruto learned how to care for himself properly enough to stay at home by himself. Naruto appreciated it all enormous and was happy, but something seemed to be missing during his one week stay and until this day he didn't know what.

The glares, the names, the flying objects, they were all gone when he was with Kakashi and he just seemed so happy about it that he felt he needed nothing else from his Tousan, but Kakashi thought otherwise.

They stood before the training ground to start Naruto's 'EXTREME' training, which consisted of over six months worth of Taijutsu and Chakra control exercises. To him this would be an accomplished feat with a five year old with a completely perfect chakra control… and then with the awesome muscles the kid would have… Yes, he would be a proud father when his son became the worlds best ninja 'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHA… Then comes the conquering of ICHA ICHA PARADISE THROUGH MY SON… WHO SHALL BE THE BEST WOMANIZER EVER!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!'

Kakashi was brought out from his thoughts when he felt a tap at his leg, "Tousan…. Can we start?"

"Ah yes, but first you must learn something that's so important to this training schedule that without it you would fail my expectations… So Naruto are you ready to learn this move?" Kakashi knew of the boys above average chakra reserves so this would be absolutely perfect… Kage Bunshin was definitely a plus for Naruto.. The blonde boy smiled and nodded… His first lesson throughout the week was one that he learned to use efficiently, self control. So now the boy stood there a bit anxious and saw Kakashi faze through some odd seals and stop on a cross one. Then out of no where appeared another Kakashi… Naruto nearly fainted, but caught himself as he thought of the reason for this.

"This Naruto…. Is a Kage Bunshin and will be a major role in your training… so here, watch these hand seals." Then he saw the boy look confused at the mention of hand seals, "Oh sorry there Naruto… hehe I forgot you don't know what those are… Well ill explain the basics of a hand seal. A hand seal is a necessity of a ninja to concentrate on guiding its chakra to proper points in the body.."

"Uh… Tousan whats chakra?" Kakashi nearly fell over but stopped when he remembered the kid was only five.

"Consider it the Physical and spiritual strength of the body… The physical from your flesh and bone and the spiritual from your mind and soul… Its one of the most important aspects of a ninja, and is used to establish jutsu, like the one standing beside me." He saw Naruto nod.. 'Wow he actually understands.'

"Ok now that you know what chakra is, I'm going to explain hand seals once more. There are twelve basic hand seals to a ninjas arsenal, bird, monkey, horse, ram, tiger, boar, rat, hare, dragon, dog, ox, and serpent. They all pertain to different aspects of the chakra… as an example the ram focuses your chakra to your leg area…" He stopped to see if Naruto understood, surprisingly he did..

"Ok now the Kage bunshin relies on these, tiger and horse." He did the hand seals and saw Naruto nod and attempt to do the hand seals.

"Tousan… I think I need to practice working of seal speed and execution." Kakashi nodded and watched as Naruto began to execute seals on a low speed, then the most amazing thing happened…. Naruto did the seals at a speed he couldn't see… Genius.

"Uh how was that Tousan?" Kakashi came out of his daze, "Na… Naruto that was perfect… Uh whoa uh k, now I want you to do the two seals I showed you… Tiger and horse."

Naruto did as he was told and he felt a warm feeling throughout his body, then pop… there were ten replicas of Naruto surrounding the boy. "Ok Tousan I got them." All eleven blondes said in unison.

Kakashi nearly choked on his own words then, "Uh… Ok then…… 'hmmm it seems my sons a genius ne… well now its time to tell you exactly why these clones are important.' Naruto send a clone over to that side of the training ground… then send another to punch that one."

Naruto did as he was told and felt a memory enter his mind that was not his own, "Tell me what you just saw in your mind Naruto."

"Well I saw my clone blow up, and my other clone punch it before it blew up so.. Oh that's what your saying… I get it." Kakashi visibly gave off an aura of unbelievable… "But I didn't even explain it to you yet."

"I know but your trying to implore that what my clone does its kept in the clones memory, then when its 'poofed' I get its memory.. Right?" Kakashi stared at the boy… 'Heh this is easier than I thought.'

"Hah… oh I mean your partially right, but your missing one thing. When a clone is dispelled its experience comes back to you and you gain that experience… Ok now that you've got the clones… Whoa I just got an idea.. Naruto do the seals and put as much chakra as you can into it ok…" The boy nodded and did what he was told, after two unreadable hand seals the boys chakra spiked and there were clones surrounding them in every direction.

"Is that enough clones Tousan?" Kakashi nodded dumbly as he thought of all the clones that were created by just one five year old… It was truly unbelievable now, he would tell no one of his sons ability till the time came to whoop everyone's team in spars…. 'Bad Kakashi.. Stop this evil plotting..'

"Ok Naruto…. Do what I do now." Kakashi walked up to a tree did a ram seal and began to climb the tree without hands. "Whoa Tousan can I do that too?" Kakashi nodded and urged him to try, all the clones taking this as their signal began to run at trees creating ram signs and climb about a foot up the tree and then see them fall.

"NARUTOO!!!" Kakashi was shouting to get the attention of the boy, "WHAT?" They all said in Unison. "No no the real one… hehehehe." Then one stepped forward, "What happened Tousan?"

"Ok now I need you to start doing pushups and sit ups.." Naruto looked at him and began, "But cant I get clones to do that?"

"No Naruto clones do not distribute muscle mass gained, only memory since it would be impossible." Naruto nodded and ran to an empty spot to begin his exercises. About an hour later Kakashi saw what he deemed impossible… All the clones made it to the top of the trees they stood atop of, 'What… with that height of chakra reserves is it even possible to have gained that kind of chakra control in such allotted time…' Kakashi wore a proud smile as he told Naruto to dispel the clones.

When Naruto dispelled the clones Kakashi awaited the passing out of Naruto, but saw the boy standing there as if nothing happened. "Ok Tousan… What now?" Kakashi thought he was going to have a damn heart attack, "How come you didn't overload with all the information from the clones… all that info is enough to give me thousands of headaches and didn't even have one??"

"Isn't it normal? I took the memories without problem just like before… Oh I just noticed this, but check this out Tousan one of my clones accidentally figured out how to do this neat trick while falling off the tree." Kakashi watched as the boy ran up the tree and mid way he threw himself off… but something was off, the boy was not falling… no it looked as if he was hovering in midair.

"Naruto???? H.. how did you do this?" Naruto shrugged, "I used the same principle that you told me for the tree climbing, focus chakra to the soles of your feet… but this time I used my wind."

"Your wind?" Naruto nodded, "Ever since I was three the wind has whispered to me… Its like a guardian and I its master, and I have been learning how to manipulate it since." Kakashi was trying to comprehend this and thought of only one thing. 'Wind Manipulation? I know he has it, but to master it at such a young age… Is it possible?'

Naruto began to descend from the air till he was hovering an inch off the air and he began to walk in small steps. "Hey Tousan.. This is pretty hard you know." 'Walking in… walking in midair… Nope I'm seeing things.. Yeah I'm seeing things… definitely, HOLY SHIT HE'S WALKING IN MIDAIR.'

"Naruto… You're a genius you know that…" Naruto looked at Kakashi, "And why would that be Tousan?" Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Its because the things that should take you years to learn absolutely, you learn in a day… that's usually not even possible, but you.. Your different and Naruto…. Congratulations for completing training for day one."

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "That's it Tousan, this was day one… Ok but I think im going to do five hundred more pushups and sit-ups…. The six hundred I did didn't tire me." Kakashi fell over…. Yup this kid was definitely a miracle.

"HEY HEY… Tousan you ok?" Kakashi began to stir to see a sweating Naruto, "Wha… What happened Naruto?"

"Well I did my sit ups and pushups and then you just fell down and went to sleep…" Kakashi's eyes were wide the memory came back to him, 'Naruto was doing five hundred pushups in midair…. What a good chakra control exercise and yet it builds up strength because the law of gravity is nearly double… Definitely a genius plan.'

Kakashi picked up Naruto on his shoulder and shunshinned to their apartment, "Thanks Tousan.. It would have taken longer to walk, but can you teach me how to do that?" Kakashi looked at him then thought about it… 'A five year old learning shunshin? Before this I would have thought it definitely impossible, but for this kid nothings impossible… Yes ill teach him tomorrow.' "Actually yes I will, but that's for tomorrow… Today we go to eat to celebrate your first day of training." Naruto was jumping up and down with joy and ran to Kakashi to hug his leg.

"Tousan… Thank you, for everything you've done this week for me… For taking me in when everyone else just threw me out… Thank you." Kakashi looked down to see Naruto crying and he picked him up into a hug, "Naruto, you don't ever have to thank me… I like watching you grow, it makes me feel I still have a purpose in this forsaken village. So next time don't thank me k."

Naruto showed his disapproval, "No I have to say thank you… You're the first one to ever do this for me and… I'm thankful so no, Thank you Tousan." Kakashi just smiled under his mask and let the boy down.

"So Naruto… What do you want to eat?" He was waiting for the boy to shout ramen, but the shout never came. "Hmmm I haven't really eaten at a lot of places so you take me to were ever you feel its best." Kakashi nodded and he and Naruto began to leave the apartment.

The restaurant Kakashi wanted to take him to sold this new type of shrimp that tasted of sweets and yet tasted of shrimp, it was called Wazabushi's Ebi-Taku, (Wazabushi's Shrimp-House) and it seemed to be a small restaurant that would please Kakashi's taste. As they were walking in the streets he saw the sun fading over the hills to the west, "It's beautiful isn't it… The sun with the power over every living thing to just fade away leaving only traces of itself in the color of the sky, then rise from what seemed to be the ashes of a Phoenix and withhold all its power like before."

Kakashi listened to the blondes speech and was awed by it, 'Such wisdom in such youth… it's a shame what hate can turn the mind into. I hope I can give him a worthy childhood… and be a worthy father.' He turned to see the people of the village sending glares and noticed the boy just ignored them and kept on his smile, "The glares… They don't hurt anymore Tousan… The looks, the words, none of it matters to me anymore.. As long as I have family these people could kill me for all I care.. As long as I know at least one person loved me I wouldn't care… I may not understand why they hate me, why they hurt me, but this is my village… this is what my father died protecting and its something I must continue until I have no last breath in this body."

"Naruto… how? How do you hold such will to go on with the people that hate you and sy you would protect them… I don't think I would ever be able to do that, I would have gone on a rampage killing every person in my way, but you… I'm proud of you, you remind me of a past friend… Giving your last to save the ones you care for… I'm proud." Kakashi's words pleased Naruto as he thought of all the things he would do when he became a ninja… He would make his fathers proud, very proud.

After ten minutes of walking they reached Wazabushi's. It was a small stand that was owned by a young man. The man whose name was Wazabushi had dark red hair that stuck out in every direction, he seemed like he was buff and wore a white cooking gown that reached to his knees. "Hi there, how may I help you?" The man stood there smiling at the boy, 'Ah this is the boy they all hate… bastards he's five years old and looks like a damn angel…'

Kakashi stepped forward, "Yeah, I want twenty of your new shrimp." The man smiled and moved to the boy, "And you kiddo what do you want?" Naruto smiled, "Well how big is the shrimp?" The man moved his fingers apart to about three inches, "Ok then, I want fifty of your new shrimp." The man nearly fell over and Kakashi nearly passed out… 'A kid that eats more than me…. Wow.' "Coming right up."

Naruto and Kakashi sat there talking about their pasts, "So Tousan… Who were your parents?" Naruto noticed Kakashi sadden, "That… My parents huh…"

"My Father… one of the greatest men of his time was not spared by this village… He was like your father in a way, one of the greatest of his times that sacrificed himself for the people of the village… On a mission he had to choose either the death of a comrade or the failure of the mission… Back then people wouldn't understand, you may fail one mission but saving anothers life gives you time to do more than just that one mission, and when my father returned home the people criticized the man that saved their lives every day, even the comrades he saved criticized him… It ended with death by his own sword… My father taught me something that day that I will never forget… People are ungrateful." Kakashi's tears fell freely as he began to remember the scene.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi had just gotten home from a mission, and the chuunin was on his way to see his father. The man was in depression right now, all because of the glares, the laughs, the taunts… The greatest ninja in the village mocked by the people who hold no meaning to Kakashi… Ungrateful was all that ran through his head, the people of this village lost his respect…. Or was it his father that lost he lost his respect to?_

_Kakashi's thoughts were replaced as he saw the door to his home, he walked up to the steps and opened the door, "Tousan… Tousan I'm back…" There were no replies as he looked in his fathers room for the depressed man to be sitting he was not there. He looked around the house and finally went into the backyard, what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life… His father had his own sword through his chest and was near dead.._

"_TOUSAN!!!" Kakashi dropped on his knees by his father, shedding tears that would stain his memories forever. "Kaka.. Kakashi (cough) I.. I.. I'm sorry son.. I failed.. I failed.. I failed you.. I Lo.. I lo.. I love..(cough)" His fathers last words would not come as the man gave his final breathe and died. Kakashi knelt down and cried over his fathers body… The only family he had left was now dead and he was alone… he was alone._

_End Flashback_

Wazabushi walked up to the two, "Konoha's great white fang…. Huh, my father told me about him once, said that man was the start of the new way of the ninja. He created the system that made us what we are today am I right… Kakashi." Kakashi looked at the man and smiled.

"Then Naruto I became something I shouldn't have… I became what my father forbade even through death… A man who would abandon comrades at the expense of a mission, and on that day I lost the greatest friend I ever had. Maybe someday I'll share the story with you… But right now lets eat."

They ate in silence for a while, then they began to talk about anything they could think of… then twenty minutes later they were off to the their home, leaving for another day to begin.

* * *

**Six Months**

**Later**

"Ah good workout, ne Tousan?" Kakashi stood there panting, "Damnit Naruto…. You just don't want to hold back on me do you?" Naruto began to laugh and walked away.

These six months passed so fast for Kakashi, teaching the boy Taijutsu and watching as Naruto used his elemental manipulations to increase everything he did… First the damn wind, then the fire, then water, then ice, then wood???? How the hell did he get wood?? Yes lets see, then there was earth, and then the last thing he got was thunder manipulation. 'This kid will be the end of me someday…' He was smiling under his mask.

"So Naruto, how does it feel to know how to manipulate almost every type of element?" Naruto smiled, "Its not so great having to learn how to separate them when needed you know… For once these things are troublesome, but hey its all worth it in the end."

The blonde kid had many elements, but mastered them all as soon as he learned how to. After learning how to manipulate chakra control became a piece of cake to him, this boy was a natural born genius to Kakashi and there aren't too many people who can impress Kakashi.

"Yeah yeah… Well this is the end of the first six months of our training, and I have to say… You did excellent and passed with flying colors. Tomorrow we start part two of your training… Something I'm not very good at, creating your very own original Jutsus."

At the sound of original Naruto began jumping up and down, "Wow are you serious…. What are we waiting for we can start right now Tousan.." Kakashi smiled, a boy this enthusiastic and willing are hard to come by, "Hey calm down Naruto. We'll start tomorrow because today you have the day off…. So here's about five thousand Ryo, now off with you."

Life was great for Naruto, he found his one piece of family and was glad beyond belief… In the time of six months Kakashi became Naruto's true father, or at least that's what Naruto would say. Then when he was with his Tousan no one would glare at him or do mean things… It was all perfect, and then his Tousan would congratulate him for being such a genius. Yes, life was now the best. He shunshinned into his room emerging through a ring of ice.

He stood in front of a mirror and looked at himself. He wasn't as short as he was before, he grew at least an inch or two. He was about four foot four inches… Which is pretty tall for a five and a half year old. His hair was long and unruly while his face was thinner than before… Yeah and then he looked at his clothes… He definitely needed some new ones, so he set off to the ninja store near by.

He took off at a normal pace then began to manipulate the air around him, he focused it to his feet and took off as a blur. A minute later a blur stopped an inch from the door of the ninja store. The door opened and Naruto stepped through, "Hey Haru…"

A man that was about six foot one stepped up from behind the counter, he was a bulk man that had jet black hair that was combed back and covered his ears, "Oh hey there Naruto-San… what can I get for you today?" Naruto walked up to the counter, "Well I need a few more uniforms if you don't mind…" It looked pretty weird for a six year old kid to just walk into a ninja store and request ANBU looking uniforms, but when people saw who it was they understood immediately.

They now considered him the son of Hatake Kakashi the Copy Cat Nin, so no one would ever even try to mess with the blonde in fear of what the father would do… Either that or they were some of the people who respected the Ex-ANBU captain enough to respect his son.. Even though he carried _'That' _burden.

So there stood the little blonde bundle handing Haru three thousand ryu for the five uniforms… "Hey thanks Haru… Well see you later, bye." The boy disappeared in a ring of ice and appeared in front of Wazabushi's and sat in a stool.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto waved in acknowledgment, "Hey Tetsu, how have you been this week?"

"Fine, just been keeping up the shop… I just got in this new type of shrimp from water country." Naruto's smile brightened as he listened to the mans words of '**NEW**' shrimp.

"Really? Then I'll have twenty of those and ten of the passion shrimp." Tetsu laughed, "You know your lucky I like you, because if you were someone else you'd have to wait till it came out on the menu, but it's coming right up."

Ten minutes passed when Tetsu came back with Naruto's shrimp, but he noticed then that Naruto wasn't alone. No the boy was conversing with a blonde girl who looked to be his age. He got closer to see what they were saying, "… is a ninja too. Mine is too, he was in ANBU till he adopted me when I was five." The blonde girl looked up at his eyes, "Your adopted?? Who are your real parents then Naruto?"

Naruto's face faulted and he held back tears, "Well they both died when I was born… But they died being heroes to this country, and I'm proud of it…" The blonde five year old by Naruto hugged him, "That's so sad Naru-Kun…." Naru-Kun… oh that's new… Just then Tetsu appeared and handed Naruto his shrimp.

"There it is Naruto, tell me what you think alright." Naruto smiled, "Right… Ino-Chan want to try this new shrimp with me?" The blonde girl clapped her hands and nodded, "Is it that new flavor that the old man here was talking about earlier?" Naruto nodded and moved the tray between the two of them. Tetsu watched as he moved back to the grill, he smiled when the two happily munched on his new creation… Lovers shrimp, that's definitely what he would call it now.

After Naruto and Ino finished up all the shrimp Naruto called for Tetsu, "Hey Tetsu, the fish was great and Ino-Chan agrees with me too." Tetsu walked up to the two, "Really now, then its perfect… It'll be on the menu by tomorrow."

"So how much is the bill?" Tetsu waved his hand, "No no Naruto, this one was on the house…" He turned away and didn't see Naruto place around a thousand Ryu on the counter and walk off with Ino.

"Why did you still leave money even though it was on the house Naru-Kun?" Naruto looked at the blue eyed blonde and shrugged, "Tetsu too good of a man for me to take and not give back.." Speaking of Tetsu, the man stared at the thousand ryu and smiled, 'That boys just too good to be true… A great man he will be someday.'

"So were do you live Ino?" Ino looked at him and smiled, "Right by our flower shop… I'm going to be in so much trouble for leaving the house when I get back…"

"Hmmm… Then I'll walk you." Ino smiled, "Your too nice Naru-Kun.." Naruto smiled as she grabbed a hold of his arm and guided him along the way. Five minutes later they arrived at Ino's and he walked her into the flower shop to see an angry Ino's mom.

"INO!!! Where the hell were…" She shut up when she saw Naruto standing by her Ino-Hime. "Hi… It's nice to meet you, my name is Hatake Naruto." 'Hatake… So the rumor of Kakashi adopting the container.' She put on a smile, "Oh.. Hehe sorry about that, well my names Hitsumi Yamanaka, Ino's mom."

She kept up her smile and urged the boy forward, "Thank you Naruto for bringing my sweet Ino-Hime home safe… I hate it when she leaves, she's only five and something could happen to her." Naruto waved it off, "Oh it was nothing, it was fun being around Ino anyway… Well bye Hitsumi-Chan… Bye Ino." He walked to the blonde and hugged her. Hitsumi smiled as her daughter hugged him back, "Bye Naru-Kun.."

Right when Naruto went out the front door Hitsumi turned to her daughter. Ino was expecting the outburst, but when none came she looked up, "So Ino-Hime… Naru-Kun huh??" Ino glared at her mom, "Yeah so.. He's still not like my Sasuke-Kun, but he's fine." 'Ah the Uchiha…. Don't like them much, there too stuck up.' Hitsumi smirked and looked at her daughter, "sure… sure fine whatever you say." Then she walked away.

* * *

Naruto was already home with Kakashi… He really loved shunshin, "Tousan… I'm home already." Kakashi appeared in the living room, "Ah Naruto-Kun your home already… Well I suppose you should get some sleep because tomorrows going to be pretty rough." Naruto looked at the masked Jounin and smiled, "Yeah… your right I guess I'm gonna hit the hay, Night Tousan."

Naruto went to his medium sized room and lay in his bed… 'Ino… I like her already.' With that last thought Naruto was asleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke to see the rising sun, 'Todays the day that I create my own things… ne tousan…' Naruto looked out his window to see the fourths face staring out blankly off the mountain… Such great people are only held in memory by written words or by architecture… Naruto sighed and stepped out of his room. "TOUSAN!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" Kakashi arose from his bed and cursed under his breathe… Every damn day at five in the effing morning… "YEAH YEAH I'M UP!!! Damn.." The last part said in a whisper as Naruto prepared two bowls of cereal for them.

Kakashi dragged himself to the table as Naruto began his silent breakfast, "So… Naruto what's on your mind?" Naruto looked at Kakashi and frowned a bit, "I don't know… I feel really weird when I'm around this girl I met yesterday, and I don't know why…"

Kakashi spared a laugh as he looked at Naruto with his one "U" Shaped eye, "Well Naruto… It's one way of saying your fond of the girl… or that you care maybe, but that's good… that's good." Kakashi was proud his son had already taken interest in girls.

"Whatever you say Tousan… Well hurry up so we can get our training started already." Kakashi smacked the boy along the back of his head, "Patience boy… God patience."

Thirty minutes later the two stood in the middle of training ground fifty-nine. "Ok Naruto… Heres step one in creating your own Jutsus… 'Damn boy will probably get it any way I explain it anyway.' Visualize the effect your trying to get, relay what you think will create the effect, think of the hand seals required to get the chakra to the proper points, and then use the guess and check routine I showed you before…" Naruto chuckled, "That's it… pretty sad, but oh well here goes nothing."

Naruto stood still for a good twenty minutes and he did all the mental steps, then he began. He went through a series of unreadable hand signs and there in his hand was a ball of madly spinning air… 'The Rasengan???? What the Fuc..' "YEAH!!!! I did it Tousan, I did it… Now what to call it?" As Naruto was pondering Kakashi was freaking out… 'Theres… theres no way… Its not possible, but its right there in his hand.'

"I got it… Rasengan, for spiraling sphere, ne Tousan?" Kakashi nearly fainted, "Heheheh… Naruto by any chance did you see that move anywhere before?"

"Uh no… If I did it wouldn't be original now would it Tousan…" Kakashi laughed and fell over, "Hahah… No way, because that's one of your fathers most prized techniques, with the actual name, The Rasengan." Naruto clearly fainted and left a highly amused Kakashi standing before him.

* * *

_Four and a Half Years Later_

Naruto entered the full classroom and ignored the stares, "Uh.. Oh yeah, class this is Naruto… He's going to be the new student here in the class, Naruto-Kun this is the class. For today sit wherever you feel like." Naruto went off to sit in the back of the room with the silent Uchiha. The full way down the space between the desks the girls slightly drooled at the sight of him, with his tight black short sleeve and his black ANBU pants… He looked so 'Hot' to all of them, but no they must think of SASUKE-KUN.

When he actually sat by the Uchiha, Sasuke looked at him, "Hey I'm Naruto.." Sasuke ignored him and just stared out the window, "Hey you know its impolite to ignore people… Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked at him, "Shut up, your not even worthy of talking to an Uchiha." That was one of the worst things someone could say to Naruto, "Did you just say not worthy… Not worthy??? Want me to kick your ass right now for disrespecting me…" Naruto hated when people considered themselves better than others.

"Hmm.. I guess a friendly spar between the best in class and the new student could average you out Naruto, so yes that's what we'll do…" Iruka watched the two walk out the door, "Alright class were going to watch the spar so everyone out." A girl with pink hair stood, "Whats the point Iruka-Sensei, we all know Sasuke-Kun's going to win…" Iruka smirked, this would be highly amusing.

The class stood around the two boys, "You know Sasuke… For acting like a bastard I'm going to have to knock you down a peg or two…" Sasuke smirked, "Like a fool like you could even beat me…" Naruto scowled, "I wont even fight you… A clone could do it all by itself."

With the words spoken the class watched as the spar began… A clone poofed into their vision, 'A bunshin cant hurt someone physically??' the clone stood still while Naruto walked away and sat against a tree. Sasuke charged, fully intent on hurting this fool for mocking him like this, but the clone got in front of him with such blinding speed that Sasuke was already down. The clone stood still while Sasuke got up and attacked the clone. The clones Taijutsu was flawless, not a point in which Sasuke could break, and even though the attacks were missing him sometimes, burns, shocks, cuts, any thing that was off would still hurt him, he got fed up and began hand seals.

A fire emerged from his mouth and went towards the clone, the clone twisted and put his hands in front of him as if guiding the fireball, and shot it right back at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't see that coming… was that even possible… he didn't have time to think as the ball neared him. He jumped away only to see Naruto's clone holding a Kunai to his throat… "Match over… Sasuke." The Naruto by the tree stood up and walked back towards the class.. 'Not even a damn challenge.' As he continued the clone popped and in his mind he saw Sasuke charging kunai drawn.

He didn't like being attacked from behind so he got pissed, he turned around and did a hand seal, "Nenshou Megami." (Burning Goddess.) Sasuke felt himself burning, then he noticed his clothes were on fire, panicking he began to roll on the dirt, but all of a sudden he felt the fire lift and saw Naruto standing in front of his face, "Ever attack from behind again and it'll be worse."

"Uh…oh ummm Naruto wins." Everyone was quiet, this new guy comes and in about two minutes beats Sasuke without even fighting him for real… Wow, who's this Naruto boy?

The girls were too busy fawning over the fallen Uchiha, but the Uchiha didn't like it and told them to bug off. Ino was with the group and Naruto felt kinda sad… 'Heh only girl I like turns out to like the guy I absolutely hate… what a coincidence.' The class all went in, but Naruto left a clone in his place and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

He stood atop the monument as he thought about how life at the academy would be, and then tousan would be gone on missions for a while…. Great, just great. It seemed like everything was out to get him, but he was better than that and wouldn't fall under pressure… 'Sometimes I hate even my own father for the burden I carry, but without me this village would be gone and the people I care for…. Never to be heard of.'

Yes, he knew… The damn Kyuubi no Youko was sealed in him and it wasn't the best thing in the world. He found out when he was fighting Kakashi a year back, the demon pulled him into his mind and burdened the nine year old with the truth, but Naruto didn't get mad or cry. He just moved on and told the Kyuubi to never bother him again, but that wouldn't happen, because when Naruto actually got the Sharingan a month after he was pulled in again. The Kyuubi congratulated him with a jutsu, but Naruto told the fox that he uses no one else's Jutsus but his own…

It was the truth, the boy just made up every jutsu he uses up to date. Kakashi told him it would be an advantage in a battle since no one knew what he would be doing. Then months later, after gaining his second level of the Sharingan, Naruto found a way to counter it… So that Kakashi couldn't copy his jutsus… not that he could anyway, but still its better safe than sorry. Kakashi feared almost all of Naruto's Jutsu, they were beyond dangerous, they were horrible if he actually used them to kill you. The boy had an arsenal of over seventy original jutsu in just four years, he couldn't classify them since he didn't want to be the test subject, so instead he just called them all S-class Jutsus.

Enough of the training, relationships with others was something Naruto had. He had actually fallen head over heels for Ino, but she might as well be a lost cause now… Then that Hyuuga… Hinata was it, well she wasn't the best… since she always fainted and all, but she was a good friend. There were these two guys he knew, Shikamaru and Choji, they were awesome. That Fucking Uchiha was Naruto's only problem to date, he was always hurting peoples feelings and putting them down. He smirked when he thought of what he did today, but still…

As Naruto was atop the monument the clone in his place was going through particular hell… Ino and Sakura were yelling at him for hurting their Sasuke-Kun and Sasuke was glaring at Naruto like there was no tomorrow, and his thoughts… well they were something along the lines of this, 'What the HELL IM AN UCHIHA LOSS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!! I NEED THAT STRENGTH TO DEFEAT THAT BASTARD, BUT THAT FOOL HAS IT' The clone was having enough of this and decided to take a chance for Naruto's sake.

He grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her close… She stared into his deep blue eyes and was caught in the moment, then she felt his lips touch hers, "Ino… I love you." BAM!!! She punched him and was awaiting for him to hit the wall or something, but no he poofed out of existence and the Naruto atop the monument fell, 'SHIT!!!!!' Great now she knew as well as the rest of the world. He shunshinned back to class to meet hell.

* * *

As he emerged through the icy ring he felt all eyes on him, "What?" The fist he saw coming to him looked unlethal ,but he decided to move anyways… As he dodged the fist of Ino a group of girls surrounded him. "Oh NARU-KUN your so cute… KAWAII!!!" Naruto was confused, he just said he loved Ino and these girls were all over him.. Well enough was enough.

Iruka walked in and told everyone to shut up and sit down, he just left the office to tell them that Naruto beat the shit out of Sasuke, and to give him a hundred for now. "Enough you brats, now were going to discuss the history of Konoha… Naruto didn't feel like hearing this so he shunshinned away leaving a clone in his place, he went unnoticed by all but Ino.

Ino sat there thinking, "Naruto-Kun said he loves me… What do I do now?? What about Sasuke-Kun, I mean Naruto knows I like Sasuke-Kun, but I like Naruto-Kun too.' It was too much to think about so she thought about talking to Naruto later, 'THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FIRST KISS….' Ino was now pretty mad, and now Sasuke was scheming.

'Hmm this Naruto guy is in love with a girl who's in love with me… Revenge…' Sasuke now had an idea, when Naruto finally gets Ino… Crush him by taking her.

Naruto was now walking home, he could have shunshinned but decided he needed the fresh air and some time to think. 'So Ino know now… I wonder what she will do.." Naruto began to think she would hate him now and it made him sad, what was this feeling… was it fear, love, hate, anything?? He was too confused right now and just wanted to get away. He arrived at the apartment and when he got in he threw himself on the bed… He spent ten minutes thinking of the day and after too much thinking finally passed out..

He awoke to a knock at the door, the blonde genius arose from the bed and arrived at the door. He opened it without a care and what he got…

* * *

**That shit is seven thousand words so be happy :D, well whatever Reviews are welcomed, I don't care about what, but no flaming… constructive criticism is fine, till later.**


End file.
